


K-pop Requests! (OPEN)

by Jesslovestowrite, KpopCutesia101



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesslovestowrite/pseuds/Jesslovestowrite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopCutesia101/pseuds/KpopCutesia101
Summary: Do you have a story you want to read, but can't find? Come on over here! Request any group or artist, and I will write you a story!All stories will be one-shots.I will do other groups than the ones listed.





	1. Chapter 1

Username/profile:  
Group:  
Relationship: (M/F, F/F, M/M)   
Rating:  
Genre:  
Plot:  
Additional info:

I will do x reader stories as well. If you request an idol x reader one shot, please add a note of the name you would like to use and any features (ee color, hair color, height, etc.).


	2. Playing Games (Bunnyhybrid!Jungkook x Wolfhybrid!Taehyung)

[Cross-posted from my asianfanfics account]

(In this universe, Taehyung is bigger than Jungkook, because, well, he's a wolf...)

 

"Oh, Little Bunny~ Where are you~?" Taehyung singsonged, walking through the house. Jungkook held his breath, silently pushing himself closer to the wall, under the bed. "Little Bunny~ you really shouldn't be hiding from me. We wouldn't want you to get punished..." He said, walking into the room Jungkook was hidden in. Jungkook held back a gasp, watching Taehyung's feet walk past his hiding spot and head towards the attached bathroom. Jungkook, making a quick decision, quickly crawled out from under the bed, running to a new hiding spot. He ran to the kitchen, hiding in one of the empty cupboards. "Yah! I know you ran! You broke the rules! Where did you go!?" Jungkook flinched, hearing Taehyug's running footsteps sound throughout the house. Taehyung ran into the room, checking for his scent. He smirked, his ears twitching happily as he walked closer to the cupboard the bunny hybrid was hiding in. "Little Bunny~ You know you broke the rules. Why don't you come out of that little hiding spot? Maybe, just maybe, I'll be generous and go easy on you."

Jungkook was quiet on the other side of the cupboard, mulling over his options. He didn't get to think it over for long, though, before Taehyung slammed the cupboard doors open, pulling the smaller boy out of them, making the bunny hybrid squeal. "I've caught you now, you little rule-breaking bunny." He growled, carrying the boy out of the kitchen.

"No! Please! Don't eat me!" Jungkook said, biting back giggles as he squirmed in the wolf boy's arms. Peals of laughter rang out as he was thrown onto the bed, fingers digging into his sides. He squealed and squirmed, trying to get away from the impending fingers.

Taehyung chuckled darkly, grabbing the boy's wrists and holding them in one hand, straddling the boy's hips as he continued attacking the boy's sides. "I'll do what I want. You're mine, Little Bunny." He said, growling again. He leaned down, nipping at one of the bunny boy's ears. He smirked, feeling the boy still beneath him. "Oh? You're not gonna fight anymore, Little Bunny?" He teased, looking at the face of the boy beneath him. 

Jungkook stayed silent, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He squirmed under the wolf's gaze, trying to cover his face. "Hyung~" He whined, falling out of character. Taehyung smiled, kissing his cheek. 

"Aww, is my little Kookie embarrassed?" He cooed, laying beside the hybrid, hugging him tightly. Jungkook squirmed, hiding his red face in Taehyung's chest. He felt and heard Taehyung chuckle before he felt Taehyung lick the outer shell of his ear. He whined, sitting up and away from Taehyung's mischievous mouth.

"Hyung~!" He said, huffing cutely. "Stop~" He whined, pouting. Taehyung laughed, sitting up slightly. 

"I'm sorry, Kookie. You're just too cute!" He explained, smiling at him. His smile soon disappeared as he pushed the bunny onto his back, hovering over him. Jungkook gasped, looking up at Taehyung with wide eyes. "Now, what should I do about you, my rule-breaking bunny?" Jungkook swallowed visibly, shrugging half-heartedly. 

"Uhm, let me go with a warning?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get that.

Taehyung shook his head, smirking. "No, I think I should punish my bunny. Wait right here." He said, walking to the closet. Jungkook stayed still for a split second, before bolting out the bedroom door, hiding in a random room. "Yah! Jungkook, you disobedient bunny, where did you go?" Taehyung yelled, noticing his disappearance. Jungkook bit back giggles, hiding in the closet in the bedroom. Taehyung barged in the room, storming towards the closet with fake anger. He threw open the door, throwing the boy over his shoulder, spanking his butt before carrying him back into the room. "You're in for it now." He growled, throwing him on the bed.


	3. Hello, Kitten

[Cross-posted again]

Jungkook shivered, pulling his coat closer around him. He was heading home from a late night study session at the school library. 

"Why did I decide to live off campus?" He asked himself with a small groan, breath coming out in puffs. He sighed, stopping in a convenience store for snacks. 

The bell above the door rang, making the boy look up from the snack he was holding.

Suddenly, it didn't feel safe here anymore. 

Deciding it would be best to leave, Jungkook took the snacks he was holding to the counter, almost bumping into the only other person in the store as he left. He mumbled an apology as he left, the hairs standing on the back of his neck. 

He felt cold.

On his way home, he decided to cut through an alley that lead right to his apartment building, thinking it would be best to get home as fast as possible. 

Halfway through, he felt cold again. 

It was too late to turn back, and he was almost home as it was, so he chose to ignore it, continuing on. 

A noise from behind him had him freezing in his spot.

"What's this? Did the little Kitten get lost?" A deep voice came from behind him, making the boy turn around. 

No one was there. 

"What are you doing here, Kitten? These parts aren't safe for vulnerable things like you." 

The voice was by his ear. 

Jungkook let out a strangled sound, throwing himself away from the voice, into the wall he didn't know he was so close to. He winced in pain, grabbing his shoulder.

"Aw, Kitten, don't be scared." The world was spinning. Jungkook didn't know which way was up or down. He pushed himself off the wall, running for his apartment. "You can run, but you can't hide, Kitten." The voice called out behind him. Jungkook ignored it, running until his legs hurt and lungs burned, then he ran some more. 

Wait.

He slowed to a halt, panting heavily as he looked around.

Has the alley always been this long?

"What's the matter, Kitten?" The voice taunted, still as close as it was before. "Didn't you hear what I said?" The voice got closer, and closer. "You can't hide." Jungkook turned around to face his attacker, planning to put up a fight. 

No one was there.

"Leave me alone!" Jungkook screamed, finally having enough of it. "What do you want from me!?" 

His screams were met with silence.

Then, a chuckle.

Footsteps. Coming closer.

Closer.

Closer.

A breath on his ear froze him in his place. 

"What do I want?" A deep breath in, a sigh of contentment. "You smell so sweet. Just as I imagined, fear smells as beautiful on you as you do." 

"What are you?" Jungkook cursed his shaky voice. 

"You haven't figured it out by now?" The voice tutted. "You seem like a smart boy."

Then it hit him.

Altered reality. The sudden feeling of being cold. His speed. 

"Vampire." 

"We have a winner. Now, for the prize." The voice said, before pain hit Jungkook like a brick wall. His knees buckled, and his eyes rolled back. He watched the light fade from his view.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jungkook groaned, rubbing his head ad he woke up. 

"That was the weirdest dream I have had in years." He mumbled to himself, walking out to the kitchen for breakfast. 

He froze, looking at the table with wide eyes. 

It was set. Ready for breakfast. Food steaming in wait.

Complete with two place settings. 

"Oh, you're awake." Jungkook turned to the voice, revealing a boy about his height standing at the stove. 

He paled, taking a step back.

"Hello, Kitten."


	4. Count on Me (Chan x Everyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Username/profile: shinee4exo  
> Group: Seventeen  
> Relationship: (M/F, F/F, M/M) M/M  
> Rating: G or T  
> Genre: Hurt + comfort  
> Plot: Chan feels really nervous about an upcoming performance since he doesn't feel like he's good enough at the choreography yet, so he starts staying awake at night to do some extra practice by himself. He ends up falling asleep at a schedule, and gets shouted at by his members as they think he's just doing it for attention, however Chan starts crying and eventually they listen to his side of the story and comfort him over it with a bunch of cuddles.
> 
> shinee4exo I hope you like it!

Chan sighed, stretching out his muscles as the rest of the group ended the practice. As the rest of the member grabbed their things, Chan ran over the steps, again and again, trying over and over to get it right. 

"Hey, Channie. Are you coming?" Soonyoung asked, making the other members stop and realize that their Maknae wasn't joining them.

"No, I gotta work on this dance. I can't seem to get it right." 

"Ok, don't overwork yourself, ok?" Seungcheol said, taking on the dad role perfectly. Chan nodded absentmindedly, throwing a small smile their way.

"I'll be fine, hyung! I'll be in soon." He promised, before they left, all of them saying their goodbyes, and he got to work.

He didn't go home until 4:30 in the morning.

The next day, he tiredly worked through the schedule, and when all was said and done he headed to the practice room again. The rest of the members figured he was working on the dance again. 

"He must not have gotten it yet." They told each other as they got into the van. 

Chan didn't get home until 5:30 the next morning.

It just kept going like this, with him coming in later and later, dark circles forming under his eyes. But he kept going until finally he would come home, get showered, get changed, and go back to work.

He barely had time for meals.

They were taking a break between lunch and recording, the only people not present in the room were Jihoon and Mingyu, who were already in the studio recording. Chan's leg was shaking, wanting to go practice more. His head was still in the dance studio, going over the moves over and over again. 

It all happened so fast.

One minute he was going over the choreography, the next Jihoon was yelling in his face, and he was laying down on the couch. He sat up quickly, looking around confused. "Wha-what happened?"

"What happened!?! You fell asleep, that's what happened! You were supposed to record your lines an hour ago! I've been trying to call you for the last 30 minutes!"

"I'm sorry, Hyung, it won't happen again," Chan promised, standing up.

"You're right, it won't happen again. We're going home." Jihoon said before they all headed to the car in silence. "I don't know whats been going on with you, but whatever it is, it needs to stop. We're all tired, we're all working hard on this comeback, but you don't see us falling asleep on the job." He said after they got home. Chan realized now that the rest of the members were still gathered in the room, listening to Jihoon scold Chan. He took a shaky breath, feeling his eyes, well up with tears.

"I-I'm sorry, hyung. Honest, I am. I didn't mean to fall asleep." He apologized, trying to hold back his tears, but he couldn't hide the crack in his voice.

The whole room fell silent.

"Channie? What's wrong?" Jeonghan asked, coming closer to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

And for some reason, with that simple action, Chan snapped. He started bailing, mumbling over and over "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Aw, little Channie, come here." Jeonghan cooed, pulling the crying boy in for a hug. After the boy calmed down, he sat down with Chan and asked, "Whats going on?"

"I- I cant get the choreogra[hy perfect, and I didn't want to disappoint you all, but I ended up doing that anyways... I'm sorry, Hyung."

"You could have asked me for help, Chan, you need to rest," Soonyoung said, sitting beside the pair. 

"I didn't want to annoy you," Chan muttered as the rest of the members sat around them as well, trying to get as close to Chan as possible. "How much sleep did you get this week?" 

Chan thought about that for a minute. "I- I don't think I slept at all..."

"That's why you fell asleep today..." Seokmin mumbled, making Jihoon look at the floor sheepishly.

"Chan, you need to get some sleep. We'll help you with whatever is bothering you, don't worry about annoying us." Jun said, scooting closer. 

"We're family. We help each other out when we need it." Minghao said, smiling. "We'll always help you if you ask." The whole group came closer, giving a giant group hug with Chan in the center.

Chan smiled wide, looking at everyone. "Thank you, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." 

"It's fine, just- don't do it again, ok?" Chan smiled, nodding. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Chan." Jihoon said, looking at the boy apologetically. "I guess I didn't think that you were just as stressed out about this comeback as I was."

"It's ok, hyung. You always work the hardest on our comebacks." Chan said, blinking sleepily. 

"It's time for you to sleep." Seungcheol said, moving to let go and leave the hug. 

"No, don't leave. Can you all sleep with me?" Chan asked quietly, making the other members smile at their cute Maknae.

"Of course, Channie." Jeonghan agreed with a smile, and the whole group laid down, huddled around their youngest member. Chan fell asleep easily, a smile on his face.


	5. Our Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Username/profile: 171102  
> Group: Seventeen  
> Relationship: M/M  
> Rating: Explicit uwu  
> Genre: is there a genre for porn?  
> Plot: my bitch ass just wants jun, wonwoo, and mingyu (or either of them, IDC) to bang minghao; porn w/o plot. that’s it. my hoe™ ass just wants to read smut.  
> Additional info: get WILD fam. you can throw all the kinks in there, I don't mind. I literally just want some hard banging on some bottom!minghoe uwu thank//
> 
> This one was a long one!! And kind of hard to write with all the Doms because I am a Sub(™) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the kudos!! I'm trying to make these requests the best they can be, so it might take some time to get them out.

"I'm home," Minghao called out, walking into the house, taking his shows off at the door. He blinked confusedly as he was met with silence. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 4:30. One of his boyfriends should be home by now... "Jun-hyung?" He called out, walking further into the house. "Wonwoo-hyung? Mingyu-hyung? Is anybody home?" Silence. he shrugged, walking into their shared bedroom. He changed into comfortable clothes, plopping onto the bed with a sigh. He grabbed his phone, opening it up to see if he missed any calls or messages from his boyfriends. Nope. He sighed, closing his phone and looking around the room. He had really hoped they would be home when he got back... He had been feeling needy all day, since Jun, the wonderful boyfriend that he is, gave him an unfinished handjob while he was getting ready to go. 

He sat up a bit opening his phone back up. Maybe he could bring them home faster...

Stripping out of his clothes again, he grabbed some of the lingerie that he got from Mingyu for Christmas as a gag gift. He slipped it on, loving the way the lace felt against his skin. Arousal pumped through his veins as he grabbed his phone, posing for a selfie, trying to show off his entire form, before sending one of the best photos to the group chat. 

The silence of waiting for his phone to chime with a response was deafening, but short. It was only a few minutes before one of them responded.

_from: silentcarrot  
'what are you doing princess'_

__

_from: xiaoxu  
'...nothing ;)'_

__

_from: sweaterpaws  
'you better be good till we get home'_

__

_from: tallpuppy  
'you do look pretty in that tho' _

__

_from: xiaoxu 'thank u, hyungie'_

__

Minghao took another revealing photo, this one of him pulling down the hem of his panties slightly, before sending it to the group chat. 

__

__

_from: xiaoxu  
'when will you get home? baby misses you...'_

__

__

_from: silentcarrot  
'soon princess be patient'_

__

__

_from: sweaterpaws_  
_'we're almost done work'  
_'we should be finished in half an hour'__

____

__

__

Minghao huffed, half an hour was too long. He wondered if maybe there was something he could do that would make them come home faster. Of course, it would probably result in punishment...

It's totally worth it.

Minghao rearranged his member so the head of it peeked outside fo the lace panties, running a finger over it in a feather-light touch. He let out a small sigh, a shudder rippling through his body.

He played with himself a bit more, until precum was beading out of the slit. He took a picture of his situation, sending it to the group chat.

_from: sweaterpaws  
'christ, baby' _

_from: silentcarrot_  
_'princess...'  
_'you better be good'__

____

_from: xiaoxu_  
_'...?'_  
_'i am being good...'  
_

____

____

_from: tallpuppy_  
_'really'  
'are you sure'_

Minghao giggled, sliding his hand down his chest. He ran a finger over the head of his member, moaning softly. He jumped as his ringtone went off, signaling a call from one of the members of the chat. A quick glance at the screen told him it was Jun, but Minghao knew that they were all working together, so they would all be on the call. 

"Hello?" He answered, a soft moan escaping his mouth. 

_"Princess, you better not be touching yourself. We wouldn't want to break the rules and get punished, would we?"_ Jun's smooth voice came from over the phone, slightly staticy. 

"N-no, we wouldn't," Minghao said, a shaky breath escaping him as he let go of himself. "Wanna be good for hyungies." 

_"Good girl." Mingyu stated, making Minghao shudder lightly._

_"We're heading home now, Haohao."_ Wonwoo said. There was a sound of car doors opening and closing, a car starting up. Minghao's body was thrumming with excitement. 

_"Behave until we get home, and you might get a reward, Princess."_ Junhui promised, making Minghao squirm happily.

"Ok! I'll be good! I promise!"

Junhui hummed on the other end of the line. _"Five more minutes, and we'll be home. What?"_ There were sounds of people talking softly to themselves before Mingyu spoke up again. _"Make that 20 minutes."_

That's not good. "What? That's not fair. I need hyungies now." He whined into the phone.

 _"Don't whine, Princess. We'll be home soon, you should just behave."_

Minghao pouted, walking to the front of the apartment. He glanced out the window, noticing Jun's car sitting out front. "Hyung... Whose car did you take?"

 _"Jun-hyung's car, why?"_

"Nothing..." Minghao said, sitting on the couch. "It's just I didn't think it took 20 minutes to get into the house." He said, with a small smirk.

_"I told you not to park in front of the house!"_

Minghao laughed, pulling away from the window. "If you guys aren't up here in five minutes, I'm locking you guys out and dealing with my problem myself." He said, hanging up before any of his boyfriends could protest.

They were upstairs in three minutes, barging through the door, red-faced and panting. Jun was the first to recover, stalking forward. "Princess, did you really think You could lock us out and get away with it?"

"No, but I knew you'd get up here faster." Minghao answered smugly, looking at him. Junhui blinked, narrowing his eyes at Minghao.

"Ha, good thinking, babe." Mingyu laughed, coming into the house the rest of the way. 

"Yeah, our smart little Princess." Junhui agreed. "You deserve a reward," he muttered, running his hand over Minghao's cheek.

"Go wait for your reward upstairs, baby." Wonwoo ordered softly. Minghao obeyed immediately, his body moving on its own accord before his mind could process the order. As he got on his hands and knees on the bed, he wondered who would be the one to take him tonight. This is the normal routine - be it a reward or a punishment, they will always send Minghao upstairs before they decide who will fuck him into next week. Minghao doesn't know how they decide, and to be honest, he really doesn't care. All he cares about right now is being rewarded.

He didn't hear the door open, or the footsteps filing into the room. He didn't know there was anyone else in the room until he felt fingertips running down his spine, a shiver dragging through him.

"So beautiful." Jun's voice said beside him, his other two boyfriends making noises of agreement. Minghao shivered again as he felt a pair of hands softly pulling at the hem of his panties, pulling them down. "Oh, Princess. Look at you. You've been so patient." Jun said softly, running the tip of his finger down the underside of Minghao's throbbing member. Minghao made a noise of pleasure, hips bucking involuntarily. "Alright, we won't make you wait any longer." He said, pulling away and stripping himself of his clothes. 

Minghao knew what should come next. He opened his mouth, no sound coming out for a few moments before his voice finally came. "What about hyungies?" He asked in a quiet voice. Wonwoo cooed, coming up to Minghao's face, softly touching his cheek with the back of his hand.

"What do you think, hyung? Should we spit-roast him?" Wonwoo asked, looking at Jun. "Mingyu can suck him off." Jun nodded, leaning down to look into Minghao's eyes. 

"Would you like that, Princess?" Minghao nodded, biting his lips. "Words." 

"Yes, Sir. I would like that very much." Minghao answered immediately, nodding his head quickly. Jun nodded, kissing Minghao gently. There was the sound of clothes dropping to the floor, and then Jun's lips were gone, Wonwoo's lips taking his place. Minghao kissed his boyfriend erratically as if he would disappear before the night was over. There was the click of a cap, and a slick finger gently pressing against his entrance. He moaned into the kiss, pushing back against Jun's finger.

"Impatient, are we, Princess?" Jun teased with a smirk, letting his finger enter Minghao's entrance.

Minghao moaned, a whimper soon following as Wonwoo pulled away, moving his attention to Mingyu until Minghao was stretched properly. He dropped his head, panting heavily as Jun slowly stretched him with one, two, three fingers, making the boy a moaning mess, moving back to meet his shallow thrusts. Jun's smirk grew as he easily located the smaller boys prostate before he pulled his fingers out, lubing up his own member. As Minghao whined at the sudden loss, Wonwoo and Mingyu parted, turning their attention to Minghao, coming closer to him. Mingyu laid on his back, scooting his way underneath of the smaller boy. Jun and Wonwoo lined themselves up, slowly pushing themselves into him, Mingyu wrapping his lips around Minghao's member all at the same time. Minghao's arms shook, unable to hold still with the pleasure coursing through him. They all move in sync (Minghao never learned how they do that every single time) And it wasn't long before he was close to the edge shaking and moaning and writhing.

"Don't you dare come yet, Princess," Jun ordered, moving faster. Mingyu did something with his mouth that should be illegal, making Minghao whine in protest. "Not yet. We'll come together, or you'll be getting a punishment tonight." He felt Mingyu moving around, and one of Wonwoo's hands moved away from the side of Minghao's head. All three of his boyfriends pick up speed, and Minghao feels like he's going to fall apart.

Soon enough, the thrusts became erratic, Mingyu's sucking became a bit weaker. They were close. Jun leaned forward, breathing heavy in Minghao's ear. "Now, Princess." He growled, and the string Minghao was hanging from snapped, and he was seeing white.

Minghao's eyes fluttered open to Jun cleaning him off with a wet washcloth. He was laying against Wonwoo's chest, feeling floaty. "He's awake," Mingyu said, voice a bit gravelly as he sat up, grabbing something off of the nightstand.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Wonwoo's voice rumbled against the side of his face. Minghao groaned softly as Mingyu hand-fed him chocolate and Jun laid down beside him.

"You did so well today, Princess." Jun praised, playing with his hair.

"I told you guys that lingerie wasn't a stupid idea." Mingyu said, making everyone laugh at him, before Minghao fell asleep, feeling loved more than ever.


	6. Not an update, but a Question

If I decided to open up a commission, would anyone buy stories from me?? I've been considering this for a while, and it would be a job that I loved.

If you would, please tell me so in the comments below. I'll post a special book for all of my commissions (unless you want yours to be private, that is) or I can put them in this book.


	7. Perfect for Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Username/profile: kpopcutesia101  
> Group: BTS  
> Relationship: (M/M) | Jungkook/Everyone  
> Rating: mature  
> Genre: romance with a hint of smut and some fluff  
> Plot: from the Inkigayo performance when Namjoon accidentally ripped Jungkook’s shirt open and exposed him (lol). Jungkook gets embarrassed but has to continue the performance. Afterwards the members show him how perfect he is. (Watching the actual performance might help haha)  
> Additional info: Jungkook is shy but doesn’t show in stage and the members like to dominate him. The fluff could be like Namjoon apologizing or the members taking care of kookie.
> 
> Btw: THANK YOU FOR ACCEPTING REQUESTS AUTHOR-NIM YOU ARE AMAZING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this by accident so I had to shit out an ending... Hope you like it!

"That was a good show, guys. Another great performance from BTS!" The stage manager said as the boys filed into their dressing room, sweaty and panting from their performance. They nodded and bowed in thanks, smiling until the door of the dressing room closed, and they plopped on the couch tiredly, hidden away from watching eyes.

It wasn't long before the maknae line was up, bouncing around with the energy of a child. Well, part of the maknae line, anyway. Jungkook was simply sitting quietly on the couch, fiddling with the ends of his shirt, the front of it ripped open by Namjoon. The elders of the group noticed it, but remained quiet as well, deciding it was something to be dealt with at home.

Their manager came in telling them their van was ready to take them home, and they all tiredly filed out of the building and into the vehicle. Jungkook quickly climbed in first, making his way to the back of the van, pulling out his phone and earbuds, effectively locking himself away from the world. Taehyung and Jimin crowded in around him, whining for the maknae's attention. They shared a look with the older members as the van drove off, Jungkook staring blankly out the back window, music blaring in his headphones.

They stopped him from running when they got to the dorm.

It took a bit of work, starting with Jimin and Taehyung slowing his escape from the car with many different tactics. After was Yoongi, groaning and complaining and taking his time climbing the stairs, after hanging an 'Out of Order' sign at the elevators. And finally, Namjoon fiddled with the keys, dropping them multiple times. 

Jungkook entered the dorm to all of his hyungs (except Namjoon and Yoongi) waiting for him, seated carefully around the room.

"What's going on?" Jungkook asked hesitantly, pulling one of his earplugs out.

"Jungkookie," Jimin crooned sweetly, patting the empty seat beside him. "Come sit down." The maknae gave one last look around the room before he sat down in the empty spot.

"Kookie," Jin began, drawing the boy's attention to the oldest member. "We noticed you've been very quiet after the show, normally you're bubbling with energy after a performance. Did something happen?" They knew exactly what happened. Namjoon, the god of Destruction as always, ripped open Jungkook's shirt during their performance of their newest song "Fake Love." The ARMYs had loved it, but, if hey knew heir maknae (which they did) they knew that the boy was extremely embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

"Nothing happened, I'm just - tired, that's all." Jungkook lied, looking away from them all.

"Don't lie to us, Kookie," Yoongi ordered softly, making Jungkook's head jolt up to look at him. "We're your hyungs. We always know when you're lying." He leaned forward, locking eyes with Jungkook.

Jungkook shrunk in on himself, looking away from Yoongi's strong gaze. "I - It's - when Namjoon-hyung ripped my shirt during our performance... I guess I got embarrassed." 

"Aw, Kookie, why would you be embarrassed? You're perfect, not just to us but to the fans as well. Didn't you hear them screaming? They loved it! They love you!" Jimin reassured him.

"Of course they loved it! Who doesn't love our little Kookie?" Jin cooed, grinning at the shy smile that graced Jungkook's face. "In fact, I think our little Kookie needs to be reminded just how perfect he is to us." Jungkook froze, doe eyes widening slightly as he processed what that meant. Taehyung jumped at the chance, eyes darkening as he planted himself as close to Jungkook as possible, wrapping an arm around the younger boy and playing with the ends of his hair.

"Would you like that, Kookie?" He said softly into the boy's ear. "Would you like for us to show you how amazing you really are?" Jungkook nodded, his gaze glued to the floor.

"Words, Kookie," Yoongi ordered, grabbing Jungkook's chin to gently force him to look at him.

"Please." He whimpered, looking up at Yoongi.

"Please, what? We can't help you if you don't tell us what you want, baby Kookie."

"Please show me how - show me how amazing I am..." He begged. They were on him in second, cooing and fawning over him. It seemed like an eternity before one of them was kissing him, it took him a moment to figure out whose lips were on his. Soft, playful kisses - Taehyung? No, Jimin. And by the time he had figured out who it was, the lips were gone, leaving him to chase after them with a soft whine.

"Oh, Kookie, let's move this to the bedroom, yeah? You'll be more comfortable there, right?" Jungkook nodded, ignoring the soft glare Yoongi shot his way and letting one of them - Jin - pick him up and carry him to the bedroom. 

He whined as he was stripped and laid on the bed, the warmth of all the hands and bodies that were near him suddenly gone. "Hyungies~" He whimpered, looking around to find them.

"Hang on, baby, we need to get ready," Hoseok said, chuckling softly. Namjoon seemed to get ready first, as he was the one who came back to Jungkook first, kissing him softly, passionately. Taehyung was next, running his hands over Jungkook's body, placing teasing kisses on his neck. He felt Jimin's fingers graze over his nipples, Jungkook's body immediately raising off the bed to meet the sensation, a moan raising itself from his throat.

"Such a sensitive baby." Someone - Seokjin? - mused from the edge of the bed. Jungkook whined, hands flexing a bit as he kept his hands from roaming to areas off limits from him.

"What should we do with you, baby?" Hoseok asked from beside his head, kneeling on the bed. A pair of fingers rest on his lips - Yoongi's - and Jungkook immediately opened his mouth, taking them in obediently. Jungkook looked up at Hoseok, mouth wrapped around Yoongi's fingers. Hoseok groaned, wrapping his hand around his dick. "You're gonna be the death of me, baby."

"Careful, Hoseokie. Don't wanna nut too early again, right?" Yoongi teased, a smirk on his face.

"That was one time, Hyung," Hoseok whined, letting go of himself anyways. "And it was your fault that it happened!"

Yoongi glanced up at him, giving him the Look. "My fault?" Hoseok scrambled for a response, trying to backtrack from the mess he was putting himself in. "Just for that, you don't get to cum tonight. And if you do there will be hell to pay." Jungkook whined around Yoongi's fingers, bringing the attention back to him. "Aw, I'm sorry baby, you need some attention, right?" Jungkook nodded, still suckling on the fingers. "Alright, you'll get attention." As soon as Yoongi said that, a mouth wrapped around Jungkook's cock, making him arch into it with a moan. Mouths attached themselves to his nipples, and Jungkook was too far gone to try and figure out who it was anymore. He felt something prod his entrance - someone's fingers, Jungkook can't be bothered to figure out whose.

He moaned as he was stretched out, wriggling to get the fingers to nudge his special spot. "Sit still, baby." Namjoon gently ordered, leaning down to kiss the side of his mouth. "You're being so good for us."

Jungkook keened, letting them take over his pleasure. When Jungkook was getting close, Yoongi pulled his fingers out of Jungkook's mouth, leaning down and kissing him sweetly. "Can you cum for me, baby boy?" He asked, spurring the boy into an orgasm. As soon as he came, the others pulled off, jerking themselves to completion as they came all over Jungkook.

Yoongi was the first one to recover, getting up and grabbing a washcloth, and cleaning Jungkook off. As soon as he was cleaned, everyone collapsed beside him, cuddling as close as they could.

"Thank you, hyungs. I love you."

"We love you, too."


End file.
